In some applications, microelectronic components are aligned with sub-micron precision. However, such precision alignment can be disturbed during an attachment process when heat is applied to solder between the microelectronic components. In particular, the high temperatures associated with traditional soldering lead to thermal expansion of components, which can cause shifting during solder reflow. In addition, some microelectronic components are heat-sensitive and may be damaged if subjected directly to the high temperatures necessary to melt the solder.